


Stargazing

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, i mean so is everything i fuckin write, not beta read we die like we're fighting Undyne the Undying, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Error Celeste is new to the whole... being-an-adult thing. He and his twin brother, Geno Celeste, have finally gotten out of the orphanage and moved into apartments of their own, but although it's a nice change, it's... weird.Especially since they've got something that makes life a lot harder.Strange, then, that almost everyone they meet seems to have it too.
Relationships: Blueberry/Red (Undertale), Cross/Dream (Undertale), Error/Ink (Undertale), Geno/Reaper (Undertale), Killer/Nightmare (Undertale), Lust/Horror (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the names? Yeah they mean things.  
> idk what i was doing with Celeste and Sable, but the others:  
> Niji - Rainbow in Japanese  
> Azure - Literally a shade of blue  
> Kumori - Fruit in Japanese  
> Amore - i mean i think you can guess  
> Harceleur - Stalker in French  
> Ocras - Hunger in Irish  
> Rosso - Red in like,, Italian or something-  
> Lann - Blade in Irish  
> Densetsu - Legend in Japanese

Error stared out of the window of his new apartment.

It was weird not living with endless other kids. Hell, even Geno wasn't there - he was busy setting up in his new college dorm.

For the first time in his life, Error felt well and truly alone.

It wasn't that he minded. In fact, he enjoyed the peace and quiet that he was so unused to getting, and it gave him a chance to write.

Writing was an escape of sorts, to Error. While he was writing, he drifted into another world. Didn't have have to deal with reality for a bit.

But still, something seemed strange about this city.

Error just couldn't figure it out, and it was sure as hell bothering him.

* * *

"Okay, Error. Calm down. You're just going to a stupid cafe," Error told himself, walking along the streets. "Not a big deal."

The aforementioned cafe was called Cookie Nook, which Error found frankly adorable, so he'd decided to go there and write for a while. However, he was a little anxious; this was his first time going to a public place in the city-

"Uh-" A small, scarf-wearing person stood in front of him. They'd been about to collide.

"Oh my stars, I'm sorry," Error apologized, adjusting his glasses.

The person laughed, more of a giggle than anything. "It's alright!" He held out his hand for Error to shake. "I'm Blueberry! And you?"

"Error. And, uh, I don't really like touch all that much..."

Blueberry withdrew his hand immediately. "Oh, that's fine! So where are you going?"

"This café I heard about called Cookie Nook," Error responded.

Blueberry gasped. "Really? Me too! Two of my best friends work there!"

"Huh. That's interesting." Error couldn't help but smile. Blueberry sure had a lot of energy.

"Anyway, uh... since we're both going to the same place, we could walk together?" Blueberry asked, fiddling with his scarf.

"Sure, why not." Error shrugged. "So who are your friends?"

"Oh, they're called Ink and Dream!" Blueberry replied excitedly. "They're really nice!" He paused. "Well, _Dream_ 's really nice. Ink's just kind of a chaotic bastard. But we love him."

Error snorted. "I see."

"Dream runs the cafe, and Ink is one of his employees and-" Blueberry continued rambling, but Error kind of tuned out. They'd reached the cafe door, and, _oh shit who was that guy in the window-_

"Who's that?" Error asked quietly. _Holy shit, whoever it is, they're really fucking hot..._

"Hmm? Oh, that's Ink!" Blueberry paused, before smiling mischievously. "Wait, you're blushing."

Error spluttered for a moment. "S-So what?! He's hot!"

Blueberry shrugged. "Can't argue with you there. He _is_ hot. Gotta warn you, though, if he figures out you think he's hot, he'll probably be as annoying as possible because for some reason he flirts like that."

Error nodded uncertainly. "...okay, then."

Blueberry pulled out his phone. "Ah. Yeah, I gotta go work, but have fun and good luck!" He winked at Error before running off at a remarkably fast speed.

Error opened the door to the cafe. Well, this was a good first day in the city.


	2. Oh My God, They Were Roommates!

Geno sighed, staring at the pile of boxes stacked next to his bed. Those were gonna take _ages_ to unpack.

He'd only gotten here about half an hour ago. He was here, at Waterfall University, to train to be a doctor, and he was... unused to this new living situation. Back in the orphanage, at least five other people would be sharing this room with him, but he'd been informed that he would only have one roommate.

The idea was ever so slightly infathomable to him.

Geno's gaze drifted towards the door. Whoever the roommate was, they were most certainly not on time.

Then, the door clicked open; softly, as if the person on the other side didn't want to disturb Geno.

"Come in," Geno called out.

The stranger stepped inside, an almost playful smile on his face. "Heya," he said. "I'm Reaper, your new roommate, I guess."

 _...Shit, he's hot,_ Geno thought, feeling his cheeks warm up. "Uh, hey. I'm- I'm Geno."

"Huh. Nice name." Reaper almost seemed to glide over to the other bed in the room. "So, what're you studying?"

"Medicine. I'm planning to be a doctor." Geno tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"I'm training to be a therapist. Mostly for people who, y'know, lost someone." Reaper flopped backwards onto his bed.

"...Nice."

* * *

Blueberry was staring at a random spot on the wall. _Boring_.

About five people had come into the bar so far, which wasn't a bad amount, but normally some more... interesting characters came in.

Then, the door opened, letting in a rather edgy-looking person who Blueberry had seen before.

"Red!" he nearly shouted, smiling.

Red waved. "Heya, Muffin."

"Muffin?!" Blueberry stifled a laugh at the nickname.

"Hey, I've called you that before." Red grinned. "Stop acting surprised."

Blueberry huffed. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Just let me stay here for a while. Working at Taco Bell is ridiculous," Red grumbled.

"Pff. Alright then."


End file.
